A bathroom used by a family unit generally has in it toothbrushes, toothpaste, a cup or glass and dental floss. Quite often the toothbrushes and toothpaste will stand in the glass or cup or lie on a shelf and the dental floss will lie on a shelf or be retained in the manufacturer's original packaging. The toothbrush heads are uncovered and overall the dental care items are not in any way arranged in tidy or hygienic fashion.